Fight
by GreenScar1990
Summary: One-Shot. What do you get in a situation that involves Ron Stoppable, Shego, and Ronda Rousey? RonGo. Read and review.


**Fight**

* * *

This was incredible. He could barely believe that he was actually here, at an official UFC Fight Night celebration event. Ron Stoppable owed it all to her, his heart and soul, who managed to get them exclusive passes for this particular affair. The coolest, most awesome, badical, toughest, most gorgeous woman on the planet. His girlfriend and fiancée, former hero and mercenary/villainess, Selina Elizabeth Goh.

When he first met Shego years ago, Ron would have never expected them to actually become something more than acquaintances or rivals that were on opposite sides of the justice system. It was kind of funny how fate seemed to have intertwined their destinies. He could still remember how it all began.

It was when he encountered Shego at Smarty Mart. She had been apparently shopping for some clothes and had stopped to read some comics, which surprised him. Both the fact that she liked to shop at Smarty Mart and that she enjoyed reading comics. Who knew that Shego actually shopped at Smarty Mart of all places? Ron certainly didn't... until then, of course.

Ron's first instinct told him to walk away and pretend that she was never there. But his curiosity and interest in Shego got the better of him, as it always would. He approached her with a bit a caution, offering her a somewhat awkward smile and greeting, though it seemed to amuse Shego more than anything else. Naturally, she did make a few sarcastic remarks/barbs directed at him, not that it was anything he couldn't handle.

For what seemed like hours they conversed, talking and even joking about pretty much anything that came to mind whether it be about Drakken's lame world domination plans or Kim's petty rivalry with Bonnie Rockwaller. Oddly enough, Ron and Shego felt comfortable around one another, as if the whole conversation between them was... natural. Before they parted ways, Ron made her an offer, one that she surprisingly accepted. If she wanted anyone to hang out with, if she wished to do anything fun or relaxing, she could always count on him to join her.

Then, soon after this particular encounter, Ron and Shego started hanging out together on a more frequent basis; going to movies, dining at various restaurants, visiting spa resorts, and even shopping at the Middleton Mall and Smarty Mart. Surprisingly, during all this time spent together, they discovered that they had quite a bit in common with one another. They even shared similar interests. He liked comics and games, she liked comics and games. She liked mixed martial arts and food, he liked food and mixed martial arts. Who would have thought that Ron Stoppable and Shego would have anything in common?

Naturally, it didn't take long for friendship to blossom between Ron Stoppable and Selina Goh, the two becoming nearly inseparable in the following weeks. Then, as time passed, something more came from their unbreakable bond of friendship. Ron and Shego... fell in love.

It was something completely unexpected, and yet... it was genuine and real. True, they each had their obstacles to overcome, whether it be revealing their relationship to their families and friends, or whether it be the fact that one was a hero and the other was basically a female villain/mercenary. When it was all said and done, Ron & Shego triumphed together, overcoming all of the challenges they faced. Now, engaged to be married, the couple enjoyed their new life together, free of their respective pasts.

"This is a pretty sway party, huh, Selina?", Ron said, smiling at the lovely woman beside him.

"I suppose.", Shego muttered almost absentmindedly.

"Is something wrong?", Ron asked, a bit of concern in his usually optimistic voice.

"Nah. I'm just a bit bored. You've been to one fancy party, you've been to them all.", Shego replied, looking on through the crowd before gazing into Ron's eyes.

"Okay... do you have any ideas of how we can make this night more exciting?", Ron offered, hoping to somehow lift the spirit of his beloved fiancée.

It seemed to work. A familiar, playful, almost predatory smirk gracing her features upon hearing Ron's proposal. Unknown to him, it's exactly what she needed, as she could use it against him in order to have some mischievous fun. She would just have to remember to take it easy on him... just this once. They'd have plenty more fun later.

"Now that you mention it, Ronnie... I might have a few.", Shego said in a sultry tone of voice, leaning in close to wrap her hands around his neck and press her amble bosom against his chest.

"Shego...", Ron blushed, his reaction having the desired affect she was hoping for.

She couldn't help but burst into a brief fit of laughter. The expression on his face, including the reddening of his cheeks at her suggestive tone? It was priceless, it was cute, and she found it amusing... like him.

"You make it way too easy.", Shego chuckled, lightly punching him in the arm.

"So... what is this present you were talking about earlier? I mean, I thought taking me to a UFC event was the big gift.", Ron inquired, composing himself a bit after enduring her flirtatious teasing.

"You'll see, Stoppable. In fact, why don't I go get it.", Shego answered, a sly smile etched on her face.

"You're up to something, aren't you?", Ron said, knowing that smile all too well.

"Doy.", Shego playfully chided.

Before she could walk away, she felt Ron grab her wrist and pull her into an embrace. He had definitely gotten bolder over time. She could only imagine what she might have done to him if he tried anything like this before they started dating. Now that she thought about it, she still might have slugged him even then, if it wasn't for the fact that she knew he was the perfect gentleman.

But now? She didn't mind. In fact, she greatly appreciated the attention. Leaning in close, she captured him in a passionate kiss, one that left Ron Stoppable in a dazed trance even after it ended.

"Wait right here, lover-boy. I'll be right back.", Shego informed, turning and walking away.

Ron could swear she put a little extra sway in her hips as she departed. Most likely because she assumed he was watching... and he most definitely was. It was times like this that made him realize that he was quite literally the luckiest man on the entire planet. So entranced by the thought of the woman he loved, Ron didn't pay an single iota of attention as to where he was going. Before he knew it, he collides into another person and sends them both crashing to the floor.

"Oh! Excuse me! I'm really sorry. I wasn't watching... where I was... going.", Ron frantically apologized, helping the person to their feet, until he realized who it was that he was currently assisting.

"Don't worry about it, studly. I've taken worse falls.", Ronda replied, shrugging it off in a nonchalant manner.

"Wow... You... You're Ronda Rousey!", Ron gasped, barely containing his excitement.

"The one and only.", Ronda remarked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"This is so cool! I'm a huge fan!", Ron proclaimed with a charismatic grin.

"I'll bet. So... you know who I am, but I'm not familiar with you.", Ronda responds, looking over Ron a few times.

"Oh! I... um... Ron. Ron Stoppable. That's me. I mean, that's my name. Heh heh.", Ron said, introducing himself somewhat awkwardly.

"Ron Stoppable... where have I heard of that name before? Oh, you're that guy that used to pal around with that redhead.", Ronda stated with an amused smirk.

"Yeah, that's me.", Ron replied with a chuckle.

"So did she dump you, or what?", Ronda asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Uh, no. We were never together, Kim and I. We were just friends. Nothing else.", Ron answered, immediately clarifying the relationship he had with Kim was purely platonic in nature.

Suddenly, much to Ron's surprise, the current UFC Women's Bantamweight Champion sauntered up to him and slowly snaked her arms around his neck. The smile on her face left him frozen, unable to move as she leaned her face in close to his own. However, in his mind Ron realized that if and when Shego came back, it was quite certain that he was a dead man. He could only fathom what she'd do, both to Ronda Rousey and himself, if she would catch them appearing... intimate.

"So... I take it that you're single?", Ronda asks, her voice taking on a more seductive tone.

"No... I... I...", Ron stuttered, trying his best to form a sentence.

He tried to separate himself from Ronda Rousey, but she only seemed to tighten her hold on him. It didn't help when she started to chuckle and press her body closer to his own. It was almost as if Ron was powerless to do anything but allow himself to be seduced by the female mixed-martial artist against his will. He had to think of something fast, or he would be a dead man once his fiancée returned.

"Hands off of him, Rousey! Unless you want to lose 'em!", Shego voice boomed.

Too late.

Standing a couple of feet away, Shego glared at Ronda Rousey and Ron, her fists tightly clenched in preparation for an inevitable confrontation. She looked angry... really, really angry. Whenever Ron would see that look on her face, or that gleam in her emerald irises, it usually meant that somebody was going to get hurt... badly.

"Oh, yeah? You gonna make me, little flame?", Ronda taunted, releasing her grip on Ron and walking up to come face-to-face with the former mercenary/villainess.

"You should know I will. I've knocked you off your thrown more than once.", Shego retorts with a dangerous yet competitive smirk.

For what seemed like an eternity, there was only silence. Neither Shego or Ronda Rousey saying a word or attempting to make the first move. Then... a smile formed on Shego and Ronda's faces before they burst out laughing. Once their burst of laughter subsided, the two beautiful, dangerous women proceeded to embrace one another before looking in the direction of a very dumbfounded Ron Stoppable.

"Okay, I'm confused.", Ron finally managed to speak.

"Sorry, Ron, your fiancée set you up.", Ronda apologized, revealing the true nature of this whole altercation.

"You mean... you two...", Ron said, walking over to the two ladies.

"Know each other? Yeah, pretty much.", Ronda admitted, smiling deviously at her partner in crime.

"How else would I have gotten exclusive passes to UFC?", Shego pointed out.

"So this whole thing was...", Ron said, beginning to piece everything together.

"Staged to see how you'd react? You got it.", Ronda interjected.

"Nothing wrong with a little fun, eh, Ronnie?", Shego chuckled evilly, sauntering up to Ron.

He should have known. Then again, she always did find new ways to surprise him. But sending Ronda Rousey over to greet him, attempt to seduce him, and get caught by her only for it to be revealed as an elaborate joke for her amusement? That was just plain messed up... and wrong-sick.

"You're evil. So very, very, very evil.", Ron said with a mock glare directed at her.

"Oh, you know you love it.", Shego retorts almost impishly, stealing a quick kiss from him in the process.

"So... was this the big surprise gift?", Ron inquired, his curiosity once again intrigued.

"No, but we're getting to that. Follow me, lovebirds.", Ronda responds, instructing them to follow her as they left the party.

Sometime later, Ron Stoppable found himself within the eight-sided steel cage enclosure known in the UFC as "The Octagon". He was quite excited about being there, standing in the very ring that some of the world's best fighters competed. However, he was a bit suspicious when Shego left to get changed, his mind wondering what it was that she had up her sleeve. He would soon find out.

"Are you ready, hot-shot?", Shego's voice called out, causing Ron to turn in the direction her voice originated.

It was then his eyes widened and his mouth went agape. When Shego entered the cage, she was truly a stunning sight to behold. Dressed completely in UFC attire, which included a black & green sports bra that displayed her amble bust and a pair of black shorts that showed off her flawless legs, it wasn't difficult to see why her appearance had such an effect on Ron. And to top it all off? Her long raven hair was tied back into a ponytail.

"Wow...", Ron complimented, a lopsided smile forming on his face.

"Okay, for the next couple of hours, you've got the whole place all to yourselves. So enjoy, lovebirds.", Ronda announced before walking out of the cage and leaving Ron & Shego alone.

"So... what do we do now?", Ron asks.

"What do you think, genius? We're going to fight. Nothing says "romantic" like two lovers engaging in a couple rounds of intense MMA sparring.", Shego answers, getting into a fighting stance.

"What?! Oh, I see. You're joking... right?", Ron chuckled in a half-hearted manner.

"Afraid not, tough guy.", Shego responds with a wicked smile of amusement.

"But you'll wipe the floor with me! Literally! Besides, not to sound selfish or anything, but what do I get out of this... besides some bruises, a possible concussion, and maybe a few broken bones?", Ron exclaimed, almost pouting as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fair enough. Let's make a deal, Ronnie. If you give me a good fight... I'll more than make it worth your while.", Shego said, accentuating her offer by slowly running her gloved hands up and down her curves before they came to a rest on her cleavage of her sports bra.

She enjoyed the way his eyes traversed up and down her lithe build, following her hands and taking in every luscious detail of her body. She wouldn't admit, but she always got a thrill out of it. It was then Shego completely acknowledged that Ron Stoppable was completely under her control. Hook, line, and sinker.

"God, I love you.", Ron proclaimed, a confident smile appearing on his features as he got into a fighting stance.

For the next hour, Ron and Shego engaged themselves in several bouts of mixed-martial arts, each giving it their all without the aid of their powers. As one would expect, Shego was triumphant and even dominant through most of the battles. Not that it stopped Ron from rising to the challenge, coming closer and closer to victory with each round.

Finally, Ron Stoppable managed to defeat his love, bringing all of his skills and ferocity into play. Sending her crashing to the mat after a barrage of punches and kicks, he was quick to take advantage and pin Shego down with his own body. Moments passed, but neither made a move as they simply gazed into each others eyes, his chocolate-brown orbs getting lost in her emerald-green irises.

"I... I guess I won, huh?", Ron gasped, trying to catch his breath after such an intense physical contest.

"Yeah... you did.", Shego panted, smiling in pure adoration and admiration of the man she loved more than the world itself.

"Booyah.", Ron cheered quietly.

"So... now what?", Ron asked after a moment of silence.

As if to answer his inquiry, Shego flipped them over and straddled Ron at the waist. Leaning down, she began to kiss him passionately, the spark of desire within her becoming a raging inferno. She didn't just want him, she needed him. Her love, lust, compassion, and desire for him was as infinite as the stars that lit the cosmos itself. And before this night was over, she would reveal how much he meant to her.

"Do you even need to ask?", Shego whispered in his ear, proceeding to rip open his shirt and run her hands across his chest and abs.

It was clear to Ron what his fiancée was implying. He couldn't deny that a part of him wanted this just as greatly as she did. But what if they would get caught? He could only imagine Ronda Rousey returning in a few hours from now only to discover them partaking in the act of sex in the middle of the Octagon. Not that Shego would care, but Rousey, on the other hand, would probably never let him live it down. But if there was one thing he learned by being in a relationship with Shego, it was that whatever she wanted... she would get, sooner or later.

"Here? Now?", Ron blushed, receiving a nod of confirmation from the former villainess/mercenary.

"Get ready to live out one of your fantasies, Ron.", Shego stated, seductively licking her bottom lip before proceeding to remove her sports bra and shorts.

Hours passed as Ron Stoppable and Selina Elizabeth Goh engrossed themselves in their passionate love-making, the intensity and passion of their intimacy burning like a billion stars. When Ronda Rousey did finally return to the arena, the two lovers were fully dressed and relaxing in the middle of the ring. Staring down at them, the UFC Women's Bantamweight Champion could only guess what kind of activities and mischief her two friends had gotten in while she was gone. Nonetheless, she was glad to see them in such a comfortable state of being.

"I take it that you two lovebirds enjoyed yourselves?", Ronda inquired almost knowingly.

"More than you'll ever know.", Ron answered, a dazed smile remaining intact on his face as he received a kiss on the cheek from Shego who then rested her head on his chest, listening to the soothing beat of his heart.

 _The End._

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **A fun little one-shot made specifically for the first official RonGo Month. I do hope all of you enjoyed it. And please feel free to review or favorite the story. I'll probably have more coming in the near future. By the way, if any of you wish to do a RonGo story (whether it be a one-shot or multiple-chapter) I say go for it!**


End file.
